


【米英｜國人組】最後／One Last Time

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [39]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Country & its people, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英＋國人組－「那老頭……總是喊我『眉毛小子』。」「哈哈，這外號不錯。」「……笨蛋。」英國靠著美國的頸窩小聲說，「你知道的，它們……會一直都在這裡。」「哦，」美國應了聲，抬頭看了看天花板明晃晃的燈，說，「我也會一直都在這裡。」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1




這大概是個秘密。

……可能也不算。

－

在正式確立關係之前美國就知道英國的喜好與眾不同，就不說他偶爾會提起的那些奇奇怪怪的魔法、精靈和獨角獸了，像是刺繡、園藝，還有詩歌和散文之類……一般的男性國家會把精力放在這種地方嗎？當然美國也只是隨便一想，對其他男性國家有哪些喜好並不感興趣。

再說即便興趣如此浪漫輕盈的英國似乎也是有些同伴的，比如美國至今也搞不清對方腦裡都在想些什麼的北約盟友挪威，或是至今也不記得地圖上具體位置的列支敦士登，哦，還有那個跟英國有多年交情的葡萄牙。

所以說大西洋上孤立的島國嚴格來說也沒那麼孤獨嘛，美國想。

－

說回那個也許是、也許不是的「秘密」。

美國很早就知道英國喜歡泰迪熊。有多早呢？大概幾十年前吧。但他是最近才注意到年長國家對泰迪熊的喜歡並不僅止於「覺得可愛」的程度，顯然是有意識地在購買收藏。

美國對泰迪熊自然不陌生，本來“Teddy Bear”這玩具的名字由來就是他那位七十年前就上了天堂的老共和黨上司西奧多.羅斯福，其後拜自家的玩具商所賜而廣為流行。

美國青年對那種手感軟乎乎的玩具並不感興趣，況且他那位北邊的加拿大兄弟就養著一頭有毛有肉還會開口說話的白熊，他偶爾興致上來還會把那白熊提起來甩圈圈，就更不覺毛絨玩偶有什麼稀奇的了。

但知道英國喜歡收藏泰迪熊還是讓美國挺在意的，反正記住了。

越是自我中心的傢伙，但凡涉及自己的戀人、他的英國，通常會暴露更多的私心——公認和自認世界中心的超大國也不例外。 

起初英國顯然有意識地在隱瞞這件事。

兩人最開始幾次在外約會，偶爾會路過大型商場門口那些琳琅滿目的櫥窗，只要櫥窗裡擺著那些毛茸茸的泰迪熊，英國的目光就離不開了。那本來就顯得年幼的臉在亮晶晶的眼睛襯托下像個心思活絡的小少年。

然後美國就拿出信用卡說喜歡那個就買吧。

年長國家先是婉拒後來又糾結了半天才決定自己花錢買下，並強烈聲明那是買來送給鄰居家的老紳士和他的貓咪的禮物，絕對不是自己的念想。

再後來他們依舊在外約會，但更多時候美國會趁著公務和外交活動的機會住到英國那位於倫敦郊外的莊園別墅——確切來說是光明正大地住進英格蘭的房間。

英國人那引以為傲的小花園前掛著的泰迪熊木牌、起居室鞋櫃上的泰迪熊擺件，還有床頭那個跟抱枕差不多尺寸的泰迪熊，都驗證了美國人之前的觀點。

同床共枕的時候，儘管對泰迪熊佔據了英國和自己中間一部分空間有那麼些不滿，美國大方地沒抱怨，側過頭看摟著那毛絨玩具的英國人，問你到底有多喜歡泰迪熊啊。

年長國家支支吾吾地說也不算特別喜歡。

美國心想你當我眼殘嗎，德克薩斯又沒有度數。

他對英國人的喜好缺乏共鳴，但他也有收藏的愛好，比如這幾十年陸續收購的古董車，一有時間他就會鑽到車庫裡改造一番，而華盛頓.D.C的別墅和紐約的公寓裡都擺了些不占空間的航空模型和化石擺件。

美國覺得他們作為國家的「人生」實在比人類漫長太多，總得擁有些專屬於自己的興趣才能更坦然地渡過這歲月——所以他實在不明白這有什麼需要遮掩的呢。

唉，英國有時候真是太麻煩了。

雖然這麼想，但在確認了英國這根本不算秘密的秘密之後，再下一次的見面美國就直接把尺寸至少有他身形一半的泰迪熊連同玫瑰花束一起帶到了國際會議現場，「嘩啦」一下塞進年長國家懷裡，把對方搞得又惱怒又驚訝又害羞——當然成分最多的似乎是惱怒，畢竟是在歐洲那群吹著口哨愛湊熱鬧的傢伙們圍觀下，沒記錯的話英國還朝法國和西班牙比了中指。

美國對英國的這些反應是百看不厭的：英國人蹙起金色的粗眉毛，翡翠綠色的大眼睛圓睜著，再配上不自覺的跺腳動作，那場面相當好玩又可愛，在年輕國家心目中不亞於他還是孩童時眉粗目秀的英倫少年總朝他展露的笑臉，溫柔得像撫過湖面的風。

儘管對象都是英國，這些表情的含義大有不同，那時的英國還是少年，總表現得像個呵護弟弟的兄長；如今的英國是青年模樣，白皙臉頰上的紅暈更多的是面對美國時特有的、在親情以上的害羞和擔憂和喜悅。

總歸都是專屬於我的表情。美國心滿意足地在心裡下了結論——瘦削的手臂環抱著兩份禮物的英國人此刻就站在他身旁小聲地咕噥和抱怨，顯然給了他更多證據。

—

發現英國那間泰迪熊收藏室是個意外。

常年經受各種極端天氣歷練的美國面對風雨中突如其來的停電並不陌生，但在倫敦遭遇這種事故卻是第一次。

電視上的BBC新聞前一刻還在提醒居民留意惡劣的天氣狀況，下一刻他們所在的起居室就整個陷入黑暗中了。

英國人無奈地歎氣，跟美國一起在烏漆抹黑的起居室裡又呆坐了一陣才站起身，說我去找後備電源。

美國伸手拉住他說我來吧，那東西搬起來挺重。

英國猶豫了下說好，我剛好去泡些熱茶，跟美國大致指明了儲物室的位置，自己則摸索著朝廚房走去。

憑著野生動物般的直覺，美國人很快就找到了目的地和後備電源。聽見廚房裡的熱水壺仍在沸騰，他提溜著後備電源摸到電閘箱，重新接上電，燈光「啪」地一聲就恢復了。

他在儲物室隨意看了眼才發現這裡還有個側門，不假思索就推了開來。

走進去的那一瞬間美國就愣住了。

這側門連通著比儲物室更大的房間，頭頂上是散發暖色光的燈飾，地板上鋪著素色地毯，房間裡分佈著若干個龐大的櫃子和陳列架，上面整整齊齊地擺放著顏色有深有淺、服飾和大小不盡相同的泰迪熊。

好吧，他之前確實沒仔細想過英國怎麼儲存那些泰迪熊收藏品。

眼前就是答案了。

跟美國那些並不會時常打理、甚至經常使用的收藏品不同，英國的泰迪熊收藏室不但結構規整整齊，還很乾淨。大部分泰迪熊都用半透明的薄紗覆蓋著，有一部分的熊爪上還綁著標籤牌。

美國人隨手抓起幾隻，標籤上印著「福爾摩斯紀念日收藏版」、「伊麗莎白女王登位40周年紀念版」之類；在看到那個「WW2美國空軍特別版」的棕色泰迪熊時他就笑了起來——那空軍外套不僅做得有模有樣，後背還縫上了「48」這個數字，一看就知道不是商業設計，只可能出自英國人的巧手。

而英國在縫這數字的時候肯定在想著他。

視線重新掃過靠近門口的陳列櫃，跟視線平行的位置上那只小熊引起了他的注意。

那泰迪熊的模樣並不特別起眼，穿著深色厚風衣，胖胖的毛絨爪上縫著根雪茄。扎眼的是旁邊擺著的銀色小茶杯，和那杯套上“Keep calm and carry on.（保持冷靜，繼續前進）”的字樣。

……做得還真像啊。

那個幾十年前對著美國和他家上司採用電話和電報輪番轟炸，之後親自橫跨大西洋跑到白宮，並曾經用力拍著他的肩膀說「我相信『新世界』不會對我的祖國棄之不顧」的胖老頭。

美國隱約記得那老頭的葬禮規模不小，英國還給他發了邀請函，但當時正好是富蘭克林.D.羅斯福的冥壽，他沒法抽身就只給英國打了個安撫的電話。

二十年啊……也不算太久之前。美國伸手捏了捏那熊爪。

「你這沒禮貌的傢伙，好歹先告訴我一聲再進來。」

「生氣了？」

「……沒有。」年長國家雖然皺著眉頭，但確實不像在生氣，倒是顴骨的部分漲紅了些，不知是因為害羞還是尷尬。

「我以為你收藏泰迪熊是因為覺得可愛。」美國說，還有後半句他沒說出口，他心想喜歡收藏這些的你也很可愛。

「泰迪熊是很可愛。」英國悶悶地答。

「我知道，」美國點頭，伸手去拉英國的手，凝視著對方的眼睛，「但還有其他的含義。」

年輕國家一時想不出特別確切的語句來表達他理解的這層含義，但他知道英國肯定明白他在說什麼。

年長國家回望著他，臉上的紅暈褪了些，綠眼睛在柔和燈光下像幽幽發光的寶石，過了片刻他才收回視線，咕噥著說：「總之……你記得保守這個秘密。」

美國心想這算哪門子秘密，全世界至少有四分之一的國家知道你熱愛泰迪熊，不過還是把英國的腦袋按到了自己肩膀上，說：「好。」

「那老頭……總是喊我『眉毛小子』。」

「哈哈，這外號不錯。」

「……笨蛋。」英國靠著美國的頸窩小聲說，「你知道的，它們……會一直都在這裡。」

「哦，」美國應了聲，抬頭看了看天花板明晃晃的燈，說，「我也會一直都在這裡。」


	2. 【國人組】最後一面／One Last Time

2.

這個陪著英國走過波折的國際權力過渡時期、陪他熬過艱難的二戰時期的上司啊。

他在此後的生涯，都難以忘記。

—

年輕時的邱吉爾才華橫溢，又神氣又高傲。第一次在國會和英國見面時，他們就因為理念分歧站在中心講臺上狠狠地辯論，引來上議院和下議院眾多人員的圍觀和調侃。

後來兩人共事，他們的見面也總能發展成辯論，往往從面無表情地各抒己見變成話裡帶刺再到提高音量爭論不休；然後在時針走過多圈之後，一方妥協，另一方讓步，接著達成共識。

等邱吉爾步入中年，他已經成為英國的上司。那時的他已經不像年少時那樣無懼無畏，喜好美酒美食而日漸發福的中年人變得機敏圓猾，卻也和英國越來越合拍。

他們逐漸習慣不再爭吵。他們說事實，共同推敲，得出結論，行動。

他們策劃如何在那場空襲中把傷亡減到最小，如何分配食物，如何調遣軍隊。

在持續數月的空襲結束後，首相站在渾身血跡、額頭和手臂纏滿繃帶的英國身後，對美國說：「伸出援手吧，合眾國。你知道我們需要你。」他在那艘巨輪上簽下跨洋的合作憲章。

那時候美國的上司坐著輪椅，邱吉爾的祖國也坐著輪椅。美國彎下腰親吻英國的臉，像疏離又親昵的問候。

他就坐在英國身旁，看著他的祖國那倔強的嘴角小幅度地抽動著。

在回程路上，老練的政客凝視著輪椅上默不作聲的英國青年，喃喃說：「我能奉獻給你的，只有血和汗、苦和淚。只有這些。」

比他年長上千歲的國家用沒被繃帶包紮的那隻眼睛回望著他，他伸出手掌輕撫著首相的肩膀：「這已經足夠了。」

—

自稱鬥牛犬，自畫像是頭豬，曾在政壇上意氣風發的前首相步入老年後，總算比過往閒暇了些。每次經過倫敦郊區英國的住處，他會選擇在英國悉心照顧的庭園裡耗掉一個下午。

他們有時候說點國際上的事，偶爾還會拌嘴，一起說些諷刺美國的笑話。

他有時也會問英國和美國私下的關係，就只是隨口打聽，從不過問細節。只是每次看到英國露出符合外表年齡的羞澀神情時他就會大笑，然後大口喝茶、抽雪茄。

更多時候他們什麼也不說，在滿院子的薔薇和花草包圍下各自看書或打盹。

這個下午並不太冷，邱吉爾來的時候連帽子都沒帶，稀疏的頭髮顯得有些淩亂。

護衛的人員把老人送進庭園裡，英國就轉身去取新的茶葉。前首相白髮蒼蒼，依舊胖，比上一次見面時已然憔悴不少。

他老了。

英國端著托盤回到庭園時，他所熟悉的老頭就坐在他喜歡的專用位置上「啪嗒啪嗒」地抽著雪茄。

「那玩意兒對你的健康可沒什麼好處。」英國看著對方輕微顫抖著的手指，歎了口氣，把泡好的紅茶遞過去。

老頭放下手中的雪茄，伸手接過茶杯，嗅了嗅，然後慢騰騰地說：「可能過陣子就再也喝不到你泡的茶啦。」

「……是嗎。」片刻的沉默過後，英國的語氣顯得有些生硬。

「我好久沒回過肯特郡的老家了。你會找時間替我去看看吧？」

「嗯。」

「還要去牛津老家，看看那些吱吱喳喳的野麻雀。」

「嗯。」

「還有，」老態龍鍾的前首相啜了啜杯裡的液體，眼角的皺褶讓他看上去更像是半瞇著眼睛，「我的骨灰呢，就埋在那裡好了。我生在那裡。」

英國凝視著他，許久才低低應了聲：「……嗯。」

他經歷過鮮血和磨難，被歷史的車輪碾過無數次，他沐浴過帝國的榮光。

他曾在一次次的驚險和恐慌中，與那些收割無數人類靈魂的死神擦肩而過——而那龐然大物從未在他身旁停留。

他在戰爭中受傷，然後復原。他會生病、在六月和七月頻繁吐血，然後在炎夏過半後又振作如初。

他依舊是那個漂亮的、年輕的英國青年，正如第一次見面時的邱吉爾那樣，高貴且英姿颯爽。

垂垂老矣——那是他漫長的一生裡至今無法感同身受的過程。

英國說不出任何安慰的詞語，那一貫漂亮優雅的唇舌仿佛變得僵硬又遲鈍。

前首相回望著他，有些戲謔地笑起來，嘴角鬆弛的皮膚翕動著，卻仍依稀透著年輕時不羈的影子：「別難過，你這眉毛小子哭的樣子我可受不了。」

「笨蛋，別說什麼眉毛小子！」英國條件反射般地回嘴：「你這老頭，都把髖骨摔斷了，還說什麼『就算死也要死在英格蘭』，太傻了！」他的臉頰和眼角因為激動而染上些粉紅。

「哈哈哈，就跟你這眉毛小子一樣傻。」老人大笑起來，「再說，我才不要照著你跟伊麗莎白小女孩密謀的『希望別用上計畫』那樣，變成屍體才被送回來呢。還都自作聰明，以為我不知道有這麼回事！」

他毫不掩藏話語裡的諷刺，說完還神氣地瞥了英國一眼，那眼神就跟多年前在國會辯論勝出時一模一樣。

英國一時無法反駁。他有些沮喪，向來挺直的腰椎就那樣萎靡起來，像洩氣的皮球似的。

「聽著，亞瑟。」邱吉爾喊他的名字。

老人用力地挺直背脊，因為身形關係看上去仍有些傴僂，聲音大了些：

「還是這裡最好。」

片刻過後，他又喃喃說道：「一切都好。英國 。」

庭園裡的各色薔薇和花草在微風吹拂下發出了沙沙的聲音。

那是時間的聲響嗎。

抑或是生命流逝的聲音。

在眼眶裡不知何時湧起的淚水落下以前，英國重新坐直身軀，朝面前的故友微笑起來：「……當然 。」

那鹹澀的液體終究還是濡濕了他喜愛的針織毛衣的前襟。

——這約莫是1964年夏末秋初的時候。

1965年1月24日，溫斯頓.邱吉爾爵士在家人的陪伴和圍繞中逝世，享年90歲。

其後英國為他舉行了盛大的國葬儀式。


	3. Chapter 3




他摘下頭上的黑色禮帽，隨著前來威斯敏斯特宮弔唁的人群，有序緩慢地從那棺木旁走過。

翡翠綠的眼睛掃過覆蓋在棺木上方、那象徵著榮耀的大不列顛旗幟和寫著悼念詞的黑色絨墊，他只是沉默著把嘴角又抿緊了些。

持續三天的弔唁儀式，他每天都在清晨到達；停留十數分鐘後，便又在清晨仍顯迷蒙的天色中離去。

倫敦的早晨總顯得有些朝氣不足，尤其在這樣的日子裡。

國葬儀式莊嚴有序，盛大異常。法國和加拿大都隨著上司到來。

美國沒有來。

這一天正好是他前上司的冥壽。他在遠洋電話中這樣告訴英國，說國會那邊會連這個葬禮的份一起悼念，照片會在之後郵寄給他。電話裡，大男孩那一貫響亮的嗓門收斂不少，語氣比平常來得更溫柔些。

英國人本想說些什麼，只聽美國人低聲說道：「我知道你很傷心。那便專注地傷心吧。」他便放棄組織語言了，只模糊地答應一聲。纖細手指上纏繞的電話線又增加了幾圈。

—

仍處在冬季的倫敦街頭，只有路燈和道路兩旁店鋪的裝飾燈昏黃的顏色，能給人一些溫暖的錯覺。

英國漫無目的地走在這人煙略顯稀少的商業街道上。人們大概都還徘徊在聖保羅教堂沒有離開吧，他想。

燈光在他亞麻色的頭髮和白皙的皮膚上投下模糊的影子。

那家販賣泰迪熊的店鋪不經意地出現在他面前，他便挪動不開腳步了。

櫥窗邊沒有裝飾燈，只有一排方形和圓形的蠟燭台，整齊地擺成兩列。正中央擺著一隻咖啡色的泰迪熊，體型比他往常見過的要寬一些。小熊穿著深色厚風衣，頭上是一頂深棕色圓禮帽，灰色的圓眼睛，除此之外沒有其他裝飾了。

英國人從幾十年前就有收藏泰迪熊的習慣，各種尺寸、顏色，不同的造型和配件，都彰顯著來自不同工匠的縫紉技巧和特色。

為此，比他年輕的新興大國還曾在聯合軍事會議上公開調侃他這項趣味。但也只換來英國人的哼哼和一絲臉紅，年長國家並不否定自己這項興趣。

英國在店鋪門口思索片刻後，終於還是邁開腳步走進去；十幾分鐘後便又從那古樸的木質門裡走出來，臉上原本僵硬的神情，似乎也因為室內溫暖的空氣而得到緩和。

他在昏暗的夜色中，雙手環抱著鼓鼓囊囊的包裹，小心翼翼地踩著雪地回家。

—

回到家中，他從櫃子裡找出難得喝上幾回的拉普山小種紅茶，慢慢泡上。之後便拆開商店的包裹，拿出常用的縫紉工具忙活起來。

在給那不大不小的泰迪熊縫上最後一針後，他終於鬆了口氣。

桌上的那壺紅茶早已涼透，但英國不以為意，倒上一杯加了些糖，慢慢地抿著，竟也喝下大半。

然後他便抱起沙發上的小熊，從起居室離開，沿著走廊走向位於最深處的泰迪熊收藏室。

這隻泰迪熊的外形，在他數百件收藏品中並不算顯眼。

比一般小熊寬一些的身體上是件深色厚風衣，胖胖的毛絨爪上縫著根雪茄。旁邊還擺著個小茶杯，杯套上縫著 “Keep calm and carry on.(保持冷靜，繼續前進)”的字樣。

它被擺放在離門口最近的櫃子上。

每一次從收藏室離開時，英國只要一抬手就能捏到那圓乎乎的毛絨爪。

這時他會輕聲說：「再會，邱吉爾。一切很好。」

眼底是無盡的溫柔和光。

― Fin ―

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 「希望別用上計畫」= "Operation Hope Not"。邱吉爾去世前幾年就在國外養病，當時英國、伊麗莎白女王還有邱吉爾的家屬就已經開始私下制定計劃，安排邱吉爾的遺體運輸和葬禮。
> 
> 2\. 歷史事件：
> 
> 倫敦大轟炸｜不列顛戰役｜米英的《大西洋憲章》
> 
> 3\. 本家的《我將離去，而君永恆》篇，將國人組的關係定位成「船」和「風」，這個比喻真是太妙。回味了好幾年，依舊會覺得感動。
> 
> 4\. 西奧多.羅斯福(Theodore Roosevelt)，1901-1909年期間第26任美國總統，是個捕獵愛好者。  
> 1902年他在密西西比參與捕獵時遇到一頭被困的黑熊，同行其他人建議他開槍，他覺得合格的獵人不應該用這種方式捕獵，於是放走了黑熊。故事傳開後，布魯克林一位玩具商人借用了總統的昵稱"泰迪（Teddy）"來為熊玩偶命名，並廣為流行。他還曾經養過一頭小熊當寵物。
> 
> 5\. 溫斯頓.邱吉爾：1941年為了讓美國參戰，曾親自遠赴華盛頓.D.C遊說當時的總統富蘭克林.D.羅斯福(Franklin. D. Roosevelt)和美國國會，是米英關係的重要締結者。  
> 在敦克爾克大撤退後他發表講話：「直到上天賜予的最佳時機到來，讓新世界攜著他的力量與本領，挺身而出，前來拯救舊世界。」  
> 邱吉爾最著名的戰時演說是《血、汗與淚》："I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat." （「我能奉獻給祖國的，只有血和汗、苦和淚。」）  
> 1965年邱吉爾過世，遺體被安放在威斯敏斯特靈柩廳的三天，有近30萬民眾前來弔唁。國葬儀式上有多國首領和本國政要出席。
> 
> 6\. 這些推動船隻前行的風啊，仍在吹拂。


End file.
